Los Elegidos
by Mexerg
Summary: pg 13 no estoy 100 segura que ocurrira más adelante. Dos nuevas alumnas llegana Hogwarts y le cambiaran la vida a tres personasjes ...Porque? quienes son? y como? lean y lo descubriran. Es mejor de lo que suena
1. conozcan a Alex y Sydney

Este es un fic que he tratado de escribir hace mucho time… pero no he podido… se me congela el cerebro en mala. Espero que les guste. Para el que se pregunte si soy yo y una amiga.. Bueno como nos gustaría que nuestros padres nos dejaran ser.

NADA QUE SALGA EN LOS LIBROS ME PERTENECE...DEL RESTO SOLO ALGUNAS COSAS.

-

Draco y Blaise se dirigían a la parte trasera del tren con la esperanza de encontrar un buen compartimiento sin Pansy a la vista.

-Es nuestro ultimo año ¿Qué pretendes hacer para hacerlo inolvidable- preguntó Blaise.

-Lo que sea Zabini. Lo que sea- respondió Draco con una semi sonrisa.

Llegaron al último vagón pero todo se veía ocupado, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al final. Ahí se veía un compartimiento que parecía ser más grande que el resto y solo había dos jóvenes adentro... dos mujeres, con lo que pareciera todo su equipaje. Tocaron la puerta y luego de escuchar un "adelante" entraron.

-Buenas tardes señoritas- dijo Draco mirándolas casi seductoramente. Solo una lo miró de vuelta.

¿Buenas tardes? Son recién las once treinta de la mañana. No jodas.- dijo la joven de pelo verde (al igual que sus ojos) trenzado que estaba dibujando junto a la ventana. Tenia puesto un short de hombre color café, una polera sin mangas negra, Un calcetín morado y otro rojo. Tenía un tatuaje tribal que comenzaba en el omóplato y terminaba en la clavícula del brazo izquierdo. Tenia un piercing en el lado inferior derecho de su boca y otro en la ceja izquierda. A su vez tenía siete aros en su oreja derecha y tres en la izquierda. En su cuello llevaba un collar hecho de cascara de coco, en su muñeca izquierda una cadena de moto y en la derecha un tatuaje tribal.

-Actitud, eso es bueno.

¿Solo vienes a joder o buscas algo- respondió la joven que estaba tendida en el asiento enfrente de la otra. Estaba tocando "Molinos de Viento" (Mago de Oz) con una guitarra eléctrica negra con algunas firmas en blanco. Tenia el pelo largo, morado con raíces negras. Su polera era negra sin mangas con la cara de 'Jack' (el personaje de Nightmare Before Christmas), también usaba suspensores con cuadrados negros y rojos(que más tarde aprenderia que se llaman ska) y una pulsera del mismo estilo, usaba alrededor de su cuello un collar con puntos, tenia pantalones largos negros y zapatillas 'Converse' caña alta negras. Tenía un tatuaje en el cuello que decía Kyle (vertical), un par de alas entre los omóplatos, un código de barra en la parte baja de su espalda y uno tribal en el brazo derecho. Al igual que la otra joven tenía un piercing en la ceja izquierda y otro en el lado inferior derecho de su boca, pero tambien tenia uno en la lengua, otro en la oreja izquierda (una serpiente que se aferraba a la oreja) y el industrial en la derecha, junto con cinco aros más en la izquierda y seis en la derecha (N/A si se mala redacción pero porfis perdónenme esta vez).

-Bueno queriamos saber si nos podiamos quedar con ustedes, todo el tren está copado con personas que preferimos no ver.

-Esta bien- respondió la primera.

-Soy Blaise Zabini- se presentó el chico de pelo negro.

-Soy Alex dijo la chica con la guitarra.

- Y sho Sydney o Sdy.- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo soy Draco. Draco Malfoy- Al escuchar su nombre, Alex apreto sus puños y soltó la guitarra. Syd se dio cuenta de esto y pidió que las disculpasen mientras ellas hablaban afuera.

¿Qué té pasa Raven- pregunto Sydney. Raven era el verdadero nombre de Alex, de esto se enteraran más adelante.

-Ese desgraciado mató a mis padres!

-Fue su padre no él.

-No hay diferencia- dijo tratando de safarse del agarrón en que la tenía su amiga.

¿Que paso con "La astilla no es siempre igual al palo"?

-No jodas June- de nuevo June es el nombre real de Sydney.

-Tu misma lo dijiste Rav.

-Esta bien me calmare, pero un paso en falso y esta muerto.

-Esta bien.

Cuando entraron al compartimiento Blaise y Draco ya estaban sentados uno enfrente de otro. Blaise las quedó mirando.

¿No son ustedes las jugadoras de Quidditch?

-Asi es- sonrió Sydney

-Se ven distintas

-No nos dejan jugar así. Nuestro pelo llama mucho la atención y nos pueden rajar alguno de los aros. – respondió Alex

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido

-Pero es una paja- de pronto en la ventana apareció un búho.- PAPEL HIGéNICO- grito Alex con entusiasmo antes de dejar pasar a su mascota.

¿Papel Higénico- susurro Blaise al oido de Syd.

-Si, sus murciélagos se llaman Pasta y cepillo de dientes. Ella es así- dijo en voz baja y algo preocupada.

-Mi bebé! Te extrañe pluma con alas.- a Alex se le iluminaron los ojos- Pluma con Alas... un nuevo nombre... interesante. Blaise y Draco la miraron intrigados y Syd solo se cubrio la cara.

-Aquí vamos otra vez.

-

bueno esto es por ahora espero que les guste.

mexe


	2. En Hogwarts a tomar!

La verdad es que sho me lei HP en ingles así que varias cosas puede que no esten con el mismo nombre del libro o que se me ocurra ponerlas en ingles el que kere me ayuda plz!...

NADA QUE SALGA EN LOS LIBROS ME PERTENECE...DEL RESTO SOLO ALGUNAS COSAS.

-

Después que los de primer año fuesen sorteados a sus respectivas casas y también fueran nombrados el Head Boy y Girl (los que son superiores a los prefectos), los cuales fueron Malfoy y Granger; Dumbledore hizo un anuncio.

-Este año es muy especial, por varias cosas. Número uno; tenemos dos alumnas nuevas, ellas son Alexandra Summer y Sydney O'Connor, las jugadoras de Quidditch- por unos segundos el gran may estuvo en silencio, pero cuando aparecieron las jóvenes primero se escucharon murmullos y luego grandes aplausos, pero se silenciaron cuando el Director comenzó a hablar nuevamente- Numero dos; tendremos varias fiestas durante el año. La primera será en dos semanas más para 6 y 7 año- más aplausos y murmullos se escucharon- Ahora les pediré a estas dos jovencitas que se pongan el Sombrero Sorteador para así saber en que casa estarán este año.

Primero fue Sydney la que se acerco al banco donde estaba el sombrero, pero antes de siquiera acercarlo a su cabeza él abrió la boca y grito – Slytherin. Lo mismo ocurrió con Alex. En la mesa de Slytherin gritaban como histéricos mientras que el resto se quedó callada. Todos tenían una pregunta en mente ¿Grandes y buenas (tanto de corazón como en la cancha) jugadoras de Quidditch en Slytherin? El mundo se estaba yendo al infierno. Cuando las dos jóvenes estaban a punto de ir a sentarse Dumbledore les pidió que por favor luego de la cena se fueran a su oficina, Malfoy las guiaría.

En la oficina de Dumbledore

-Bienvenidas Raven y June.

-Gracias Elexor.- dijo Raven

OK. hora de la explicación. Raven y June fueron hijas de Aurores, pero sus padres fueron asesinados por los Malfoy y los Parkinson respectivamente. Pero ellas no son las típicas brujitas, son especiales, son la reencarnación de dos Guardianas.

¿Qué quiere decir esto? Bueno hace miles de años, cuando el mundo mágico tuvo su comienzo, existían cinco personas llamadas Mayores, que también fueron los primeros Aurores (el nombre Auror viene de aura, esto quiere decir que estas cinco personas eran las únicas en el reino mágico que las podían ver). Estos eran Elexor, Zutron, Morfita, Paldor y Trustac. Ellos eran los mediadores de los seis Guardianes (2 panteras, 2 tigres blancos y 2 chitas) y de los Kil (semi dioses) los cuales eran un lobo, un fénix y un dragón blanco.

Los Kil y los Guardianes eran personas que tenían un poder más allá de lo normal, eran animagos (aparte de su animal protector, ya antes mencionado, sé podían transformar en cualquier otro animal), creaban los hechizos y maleficios, manejaban la naturaleza, etc. Cuando Alguno de los Elegidos o alguno de los Mayores moría, se reencarnaban.

En este caso Dumbledor era la reencarnación de Elexor, Raven era la reencarnación de una de las panteras y June de uno de los tigres blancos.

¿Por qué el cambio de nombre? Desde que eran muy pequeñas demostraron ser especiales y junto con otros pequeños fueron entrenadas desde los cinco años para poder explotar sus habilidades y así poder convertirse en lo que estaban destinados. años terminaron su entrenamiento y comenzaron a mandar a distintas brigadas de Aurores en distintas operaciones. A June y Raven les toco encubiertas, es decir, que desde ese momento y hasta que las cosas cambiaran serían agentes ...bueno... encubiertos. Su misión desde que comenzaron en el puesto (eran las jefas) era encontrar a los Kil. Vijaraon por gran parte del mundo pero nuevas pistas las condujeron nuevamente a Hogwarts, donde habían pasado gran parte de su niñez junto con su mentor Elexor.

¿Desean ser prefectas- pregunto Dumbledore- Eso les ayudara con su trabajo

- Y perdernos todas las salidas sin permiso? No gracias- dijo Raven.

¿Alguna pista sobre quien puede ser parte de los Kil- preguntó June

-No nada solo sabemos que esta entre los años 6 y 7.

-Eso ayudo un poco... ya no son cientos de estudiantes.- Fue en ese entonces que la chimenea se iluminó, dejando ver la cara de un señor de barba gris y anteojos redondos con una pequeña nariz. Era Franz Grull, la encarnación de Zutron.

-Elexor, agente 19476-4 (Raven) y agente 27485-4 (June)- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, los nombrados le imitaron- Nueva información respecto a los Kil. Hay una posibilidad que sean Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Blaise Zabini o Draco Malfoy.- esta vez miro a Rav y June- Ya que ustedes están en Slytherin O'Connor vigilará a Zabini y Simmons a Malfoy.- Raven, que estaba sentada se levanto.

-NO!

¿Perdón?

-No lo haré. Y no me puede obligar.

-Hasta que no cumplas tu mayoria de edad Raven yo sigo eligiendo que haces y que no haces.

-No lo haré. Los Malfoy mataron a mi famila.

-Calmate Rav- dijo June tocandole el brazo.

¿Te calmarías si tuvieras que vigilar a Parkinson- June solo bajó la vista.- Exacto.

-Es tu misión- respondió Franz

-No lo será si renuncio. No necesito este trabajo. Tengo otro.

¡No puedes renunciar!

-Pues mira como lo hago- llevó su mano al cuello y de un tirón se saco una cadena que tenia una placa de identificación y luego la lanzó al fuego, llegándole en la frente a Franz.

-Raven por favor calmate, piensa en Kristie (ya sabrán quien es)- le dijo Dumbledore.

-Sera más fácil para ella que me retire.

-Por favor Rav, quedate, ya perdí a un compañero no te quiero perder a ti también.

-No puedo J, simplemente no puedo.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos en el tren, puede que no sea como su padre. Si llega a ser uno de los Kil, lo más probable es que no lo sea.

-Pero tener que soportarlo un año, sabiendo lo que su familia le hizo a la mía y a Kyle.

-Quizás no sea tan malo, vamos, puede que sea diferente y si no lo es y termina siendo como su padre lo mandas a Azkaban. Hazlo por mi, Kyle y tus padres.

-Esta bien. Pero repito lo dicho en el tren. Un paso en falso y esta muerto.- cerró su mano y al abrirla estaba convertida en una garra negra con filosas uñas.

-Esta bien.

-Chicas vallan a sus dormitorios. Estarán durmiendo en los ex cuartos de profesores. Uds saben donde están, sus cosas ya están allí. La clave es "comillo de serpiente". Buenas noches y por favor no sean una mala influencia. – las dos lo miraron con cara inocente y al mismo tiempo dijeron:

¿Nosotras mala influencia? Nah!.- salieron riendo de la oficina.

En la sala común

Draco, Blaise y Pansy eran los últimos que quedaban en la sala común. Pansy estaba tratando de terminar en alguna de las camas aquella noche. No se había acostado con nadie aquel día y estaba desesperada.

¡Dejanos en paz Parkinson- gritó Blaise- Ni cagando me acuesto contigo.

¡Pero Zabini!

-Escuchalo, mula, no queremos estar contigo.- justo en ese momento entraron las jóvenes.

¿Interrumpimos algo-pregunto Raven.

-No nada Parkinson ya se iba- respondió Draco que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Raven reaccionó rápido y le agarro el brazo a su amiga que estaba bastante tensa.

¿Copete- le pregunto mirándola como diciendo " si yo puedo tu también".

-Copete

-Voy al cuarto a buscarlo y vuelvo. No mates a nadie.- le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

- A diferencia de otra personita, me puedo contener.

-Que mala fama me haces amiga mía.- dijo mientras se dirigía a si cuarto.

¿Copete a esta hora- preguntó Blaise.

-Y que mejor hora- respondió June sentándose a su lado.

-Si tú lo dices.

¿Toman?

-Claro- respondió Pansy.

-Dos en dos.

¿Perdón?

-Dos hombres dos mujeres, es decir, sobras- dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Eso es lo que estábamos tratando de meterle en la cabeza hace más de media hora.- Dijo Draco

-No me pueden echar, esta es la sala COMÚN...énfasis en común.

-Bueno, perfecto, pero mi cuarto No es la sala común ... énfasis en no.- dijo Raven entrando de nuevo a la sala frotandose las manos.- Chicos esta todo preparado.

-Perfecto- dijeron ambos chicos en unísono, y todos se dirigieron al cuarto de Raven. Todos menos Pansy.

El cuarto de Raven era como el de June. Parecían pequeños departamentos, tenian un cuarto, dos baños, un living/ comedor y una cocina que a través de un túnel llegaba a las cocinas de Hogwarts.

¡Que cuarto- dijo Blaise mirando a su alrededor.

-Sobraban antes vivian aquí los profesores de cada casa y un ayudante, por eso hay dos.

-Vaya. Que suerte.

-Sin más demora les presento a mis buenos amigos ...Vodka, Gin, Tequila, Wisky, Bailey's, Licor de Oro, Pisco y mis acompañantes, Pisco Sour, Mango Sour, Martín y Margarita.- a medida que mencionaba los traos los ponia sobre la mesa- A tomar se ha dicho.

¿De donde sacaron todo esto?

-De mi fabuloso bar en mi casa. Solo que los lleve de paseo y mágicamente terminaron en mi baúl.- dijo Raven sonriente y sirviéndoles a todos unos shots de tequila.

-A ustedes dos – dijo June refiriendose a Blaise y Draco – si desean witrear no lo hagan en este baño porfavor.

-OK. No creo que tome mucho. Mañana es el primer día y n deseo una resaca, eso queda para el día dos. –Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa antes de tomar su shot.¡Salud!

-

Hasta aca llego nos vemos reviewen

mexe


	3. pociones

Que onda con fanfic... se esta llendo a la real &$!... que son todas estas cosas nuevsa que nos impiden hacer casi todo? Grrr... bueno aquí esta el segundo capi... si me desean mandar otro review mandenlo a con un titulo q diga review o algo asi

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX

Draco y Blaise bajaron con todo el hachazo (resaca) a la sala común donde los esperaban June y Raven.

¿Lesionados?- pregunto June con una sonrisa.

Muy- respondió Draco sosteniéndose la cabeza- Por favor no grites.

Sorry- dijo susurrando- tómense esto- y les entrego unas pastillas color caramelo. Ambos chicos se las tomaron y se sintieron bien en cinco segundos.

Wow ¿Qué son estas cosas?

Las llamamos hachazo-less- dijo sonriendo Raven.

¿Donde las compran?

Las hacemos nosotras.

¿Vaya, me puedes dar algunas?- pregunto Blaise.

Pues claro ¿De qué color las deseas?

Negras.

Listo, ahora vamos a clases. Nos toca pociones con los Griff ¿No es así?

Por desgracia- respondieron ambos chicos al unísono.

¿No les gusta pociones?- preguntó June.

NO nos gustan los Griffindors.- respondió Draco

Bueno todos menos uno- pensó Blaise, recordando a la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

XOXOXO En pociones OXOXOX

Los cuatro se sentaron juntos cada uno con todos los útiles que necesitarían para la clase. Luego de unos minutos llegó el Trío Dorado.

¿Qué es con ellos?- pregunto June.

Salvan el colegio todos los años y se sienten lo máximo- respondió Blaise con cara de asco.

¿Suerte?- pregunto Raven

Eso o simplemente los idiotas no pueden morir, cosa que todos esperamos que ocurra en algún momento.

Pues eso se puede arreglar- dijo June guiñando un ojo.

Los cuatro se rieron hasta que Snape entro a la sala.

Hoy estaremos haciendo pociones para sanar las quemaduras en el cuerpo.- Dijo el grasiento profesor.- Las instrucciones están en la pizarra. Cuando terminen la embotellan y la traen hacia mi escritorio. A trabajar.

Sin mirar las instrucciones Raven y June comenzaron a preparar la poción. Mientras Raven trabajaba movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y luego de 45 minutos, justo cuando toda la clase estaba callada comenzó a cantar, bueno seamos honestos a gritar.

Si acaso tu no vez más allá de tu nariz, no oyes a una flor reír- todos la miraron y miraron al profesor. Snape estaba furioso.

Señorita Summers- gritó

¿Si señor?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

¿Qué es toda esa bulla?

Estoy cantando señor.

Eso es gritar.

Es que es lo que los muggle llaman metal, y bueno se grita Aunque Mago es más melódico...pero ese no es el punto.

Este no es un concierto "metal", o como se llame, señorita como para que usted esté gritando.

Usted dijo que trabajara y es la única forma en la que puedo trabajar señor- dijo desafiante.- Y bueno ya termine la poción ¿Puedo ir al baño?

¡NO!. Se quedara acá y tendrá detención. Quédese después de clases.

Esta bien. Pero profe enserio estoy que me meo déjeme ir al baño.- Con esto a June le bajó un ataque de risas.

Que fina amiga mía.

Ya le dije que no. Las dos tienen detención. Me verán después de clases- su cara se desconfiguró- y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin. Todos los Slytherins las buchearon pero ellas solo se reían.

Vamos profe- dijo entre risas Raven- que no aguanto me tomé 7 tazas de café antes de entrar a clases.

Nadie la mandó a tomar tanto.

Mentira ella – apuntando a June- me hizo hacerlo y gane 100 galeones.

Callese y se aguanta. Por idiota.

Oiga... no me puede tratar así! Yo no le ando diciendo viejo imbécil.

Aunque te gustaría y lo estas pensando ¿o no?- susurró June.

Obvio.

LAS DOS A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR, ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO.- gritó Snape- y recuerden que hoy tienen detención.

Si, si, si ... hasta la vista baby- dijo June mientras cerraba la puerta de la sala.

Esas dos tienen una excelente actitud- pensó Blaise luego de la magnifica escena que las dos montaron.

XOXOXOXOXOEn la oficina de Dumbledore XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX

¿Chicas por que están aquí?- las miró con sospecha cuando entraron.

Primero quiero baño- dijo Raven corriendo hacia una de las puertas laterales de la oficina.

¿Qué le paso?- preguntó el Director a June

Siete tazas de café.

Por lo visto siguen con sus apuestas.

Obvio, pero perdí.

Cuando regreso Raven del baño comenzó la interrogación.

¿ Y bueno¿No deberían estar en Pociones?

Nos echaron- respondió June.

¿Y porque?

Porque yo estaba cantando...- comenzó Raven pero June la interrumpió.

Gritabas.

Bueno gritaba y Snape me dio detención, el muy desgraciado, siendo que yo ya había terminado. Y después comenzamos a pelear y me dijo idiota y yo le dije q no me tratara así porque yo no le decía viejo imbécil y June se rió y nos fuimos a la puta.

Chicas ¿Qué les he dicho de su actitud y su vocabulario?

Que son un verdadero asco.

Pero con otras palabras- dijo June sonriente.

Miren. Se que Snape esta bajo su cargo en el ministerio pero aquí es el quien manda.

Lo se pero ni en el ministerio lo trato de idiota.

Aunque me encantaría.- agregó Raven.

Bueno, vuelvan a clases.

Esta bien. ¿Elexor?

¿Si?

Durante el año iremos a que revisar nuestro negocio- afirmó June.

¿No está Brian a cargo?

Si ¿ Y? Tenemos que supervisar.

Esta bien. Pero sin que nadie se entere.

Solo los que nos acompañen.- guiñó un ojo y salieron de la oficina.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That's all folks,... hasta el prox capi nos veimos


End file.
